


Tony’s Smile

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst-Fic, Canon, Daddy Stark, Father-Son Relationship, Lonely Parker, M/M, Peter misses Tony, Post Far From Home, Rest Easy Mr Stark, Slight Far From Home Spoilers, Stark’s Greatest Hits, angsty peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: Peter misses Tony, especially that snarky smile.Takes place after Far From Home, more insight into Peter’s emotional state when it comes to Tony.—SLIGHT FFH SPOILERS—





	Tony’s Smile

The cool wind nips at him, clad in red and black spandex, currently sitting perched on a building; overlooking New York, his home.

_ It_ _was_ _his_ _home_ _too_.

Peter’s lips tightened at the thought.

Tony, the guy that he idolized— since he saved his life from that robot when he was eight.

“**_Great_** **_job_** **_kid_.**”

The guy that showed up unexpectedly in his apartment flirting endlessly with his aunt.

“**So** **you’re** **Spider**-**Boy?**”

The guy that saved the universe with a snap of his fingers.

“**_I_** _**am**_ **_Iron_** **_Man_.**”

_ Tony_ _Stark_.

The man that gave his life to save his _and_ everyone else’s that day, and all he could do was watch as the life was draining from him— and Peter couldn’t do a _damn_ _thing_ about it.

His vision became slightly blurry as he looks down at the mask in his hands. The original suit _he_ made for him; it’s still the same... only _modified_—

“**_If_** **_you’re_** **_nothing_** **_without_** **_the_** **_suit_** **_then_** **_you_** **_shouldn’t_** **_have_** **_it_.**”

_Grateful_, he’s grateful for Tony. Even when he was stubborn, Peter still admired him.

“**_We_** **_aren’t_** **_there_** **_yet._**”

A smile graced the teen’s features as he looks down at the mask, vaguely remembering when Tony _did_ actually hug him _intentionally _...there weren’t words exchanged on his part; but Peter knew by his silence:

_ They_ _were_ _officially_ _there_.

But he only wishes there were more of those types of hugs— he _needed_ a hug, but he only wants one from _him_...

Peter pulls out his cracked iphone, he scrolls through his photos, looking at one video in particular over and over.

“**_Hey_** **_Aunt_** **_May_**, _**what**_ **_are_** **_you_** **_wearing?_** **_Something_** **_skimpy_** **_I_** _**hope.**_” followed by Tony’s laugh and Peter’s face of disbelief and disgust as the video ends.

A tear falls into the cracked screen, it always ends on his smile. _That_ smile, that snarky smile of his— the corner of his lips tugged up slightly, the way his eyes would crease... it’s even more noticeable if he wore glasses. Peter always teased Tony about his ‘_Dad_ _Glasses_’— turns out that’s what he left him, along with E.D.I.T.H and Peter gave it away to someone that _hated_ Tony; but now since learning his lesson he couldn’t be more honored. 

Peter sniffled and wipes his eyes, the cool wind nipping at his moist cheeks.

_ He_ _misses_ _him_.

A siren blares in the distance, grabbing his attention. He pulls his mask on, stuffs his phone back into his blue bag; quickly webs it to the wall and thwips a web to a nearby building.

Tony isn’t here physically anymore— But he will _always_ be with Peter.

He _will_ protect this city for _him_, until his dying breath.

”_**Kid,**_ **_You’re_** **_an_** **_Avenger_** **_now._**”

_Thats_ _the_ _least_ _he_ _could_ _do_.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Tony so much :’(


End file.
